Gary Anthony Williams
}} | birth_place = Fayetteville, Georgia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | height = | alma_mater = | other_names = | occupation = Actor | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | years_active = 1990–present | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Gary Anthony Williams (born March 14, 1966"Today in History". Philadelphia Tribune. March 14, 2010.) is an American actor, who provided the voice of Uncle Ruckus on The Boondocks, Yancy Westridge in the video game Alpha Protocol, and Horace Warfield in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. He appeared on the television series Weeds, Boston Legal, Blue Collar TV and as "Abe" Kenarban in Malcolm in the Middle. Williams co-founded and is Artistic Director of the L.A. Comedy Shorts film festival in Hollywood, California. He also starred alongside Cedric the Entertainer on the hit TV Land sitcom The Soul Man. Early life and career Born in Fayetteville, Georgia,Eldridge, Richard L. "Atlantic Station's set for taste of Hollywood". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. October 20, 2005. Williams was involved in theater, comedy and television in Atlanta, where his credits include acting with the Georgia Shakespeare Festival, performing and writing for Agatha's: A Taste of Mystery and being a longtime member of Atlanta’s longest running improv troupe, Laughing Matters.Garretson, Shari. "Cat on a Hot Tin Streetcar". '"The Atlanta Journal''. May 25, 1994.Gincel, Richard. "Instant comedy requires quick wits". The Atlanta Journal. July 22, 1993.Downey, Maureen; Shurling, Bo. "No secret: TV role `Smart' move". The Atlanta Journal. October 18, 1994. Williams had recurring roles in the television series I'll Fly Away and In the Heat of the Night, both filmed in the Atlanta area. He moved to Los Angeles in 1998.Ho, Rodney. "Dad's Garage goes big at Fox with new fundraiser The Fabulous Fox Theatre plays host to this year's event". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. June 10, 2015. Television Williams' past roles include Abraham Kenarban (Stevie's dad) in the Fox TV sitcom Malcolm in the Middle''Simon, Mashaun D. "Georgian Stars With Eddie Griffin In New Action-Comedy". ''Atlanta Daily World. May 2, 2002. p. 6. and as Judge Trudy's Bailiff on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show. Williams was a series regular on the WB Television Network sketch comedy series, Blue Collar TV.Ho, Rodney. "Random Bits". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. December 27, 2005. In 2003, Williams had a small role in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, "Invisible Evidence." During season three and four of Boston Legal, Williams appeared as part-time lawyer Clarence Bell, a pathologically shy man who expresses himself through characters, including crossdressing as women (including a nun and celebrities such as Oprah Winfrey).Ho, Rodney."No bitterness about losing role on show". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. June 20, 2008. The role of Clarence/Clarice was originally to appear in one episode, but was expanded into a recurring role and then a regular role. Williams plays parts in five different shows on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim, one being a STRATA technician on Saul of the Molemen, another as the self-hating African American, Uncle Ruckus on The Boondocks, Coroner Rick, a recurring character on Stroker and Hoop, he also played the role of Paul Revere on the television special, The Young Person's Guide to History, and served as the voice-over announcer for The Eric Andre Show until 2013. He also voiced Riff Tamson in the opening three episodes of season four of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is also the voice of Mr. Dos on Special Agent Oso. He appeared on an episode of Hot in Cleveland as a drama teacher and soccer coach. In 2009 and 2010, Williams provided the voice of the supervillain Mongul for several episodes of the animated series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. On one occasion, he voiced the character's sister, Mongal. He also voiced the supervillain Thunderball in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Williams is currently working on a new Mike Judge animated series. He was part of a segment in the show Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, and guest-starred on How I Met Your Mother and Two and a Half Men. Williams also guest stars as the halfway house director in the 7th season of the TV show Weeds. In 2011, he joined the cast of the animated series China, IL as the voice of Doctor Falgot. Williams was also in an episode of the show Workaholics. He was a series regular for the animated sketch comedy series Mad and is currently voicing Mr. McStuffins for the animated Disney Junior series, Doc McStuffins"Disney Junior Celebrates Black History Month with "We Are Doc Mcstuffins"". Chicago Citizen. February 13, 2013. p. 15. and Dirty Dan and Dusty for the animated Disney Junior series Sheriff Callie's Wild West. He is also the narrator for the TV One series UNSUNG."EUR Hollywood Gossip Scoop". The Jacksonville Free Press (Jacksonville, Florida). May 21, 2009. p. 9. From 2012 to 2016, Williams appeared as the recurring character Lester on the TV Land original sitcom The Soul Man. Since 2013, Williams has been a replacement performer on the CW revival of the television show Whose Line Is It Anyway?, where he improvises scenes and songs. He also provides the voice for Mufasa in The Lion Guard, and has provided voices for Star Wars Rebels. In 2017, he voiced Bark Knight and Baboo from the animated Disney Junior series Puppy Dog Pals. Film Williams has appeared in films such as Undercover Brother, appearing as Smart Brother (having previously voiced the Undercover Brother character in the original internet animated series),Thomas, Don. "Gary Anthony Williams: A Theatrically Trained Performer". New York Beacon. May 1, 2002. p. 31. Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle,Cahillane, Kevin. "Homegrown: A Stoner Comedy Straight Out of Randolph". '"The New York Times''. August 16, 2004. p. 7. and Soul Plane. On the Boondocks second season premiere, "...Or Die Trying", Riley Freeman and Robert Freeman are seen watching the Soul Plane 2 trailer, when they distinctly hear Williams and voice of grandad, John Witherspoon (who also had an acting role in Soul Plane), having a conversation on the plane. He also voiced Sweet in The Trumpet of the Swan. Williams also appeared in the film The Factory, starring John Cusack. In 2011, Williams narrated the feature-length documentary Ayn Rand and the Prophecy of Atlas Shrugged. Perhaps his most recent role is as Melvin (a father) in House Party: Tonight's the Night. Williams played Bebop in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016).Foran, Chris. "TMNT return to spotlight". Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. June 3, 2016. He voiced the demon in the horror film Truth or Dare (2018). Filmography Video games Improvisational comedy Williams, Fuzzbee Morse and Nick Jameson perform as the Flying Fannoli Brothers, an improv comedy band. He performs in the improvisational shows Cookin' With Gas and The Black Version at The Groundlings Theatre in Los Angeles. Williams also returns to Atlanta to perform with Laughing Matters once or twice a year. Since 2013 he has been a recurring performer on The CW's revival of Whose Line Is It Anyway?. References External links * * Ex-Fayetteville Resident Goes Legal by Rodney Ho for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, January 16, 2007. Retrieved July 23, 2007 * Comic Makes Time for a Pal in Need by Richard L. Eldredge for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, May 3, 2007. Retrieved July 23, 2007 * Gary Anthony Williams Causes a 'Ruckus' by Janice Rhoshalle Littlejohn for the Associated Press, November 11, 2007. Retrieved on November 11, 2007. Category:Living people Category:1966 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from Atlanta Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:People from Fayetteville, Georgia Category:African-American male actors